New Vigrith
Not to be confused with the pre-sundering supercontinent, Vigrith. In the Aeon of the Champion ''story series, '''New Vigrith '(aka Vigrith)' '''is a continent located located directly south of Faerun, and southwest of the former troll stronghold, Storm Island, and Everwood. Named after the ancient supercontinent itself, Vigrith is a monument to the history of Middle-Earth and its people, who work round the clock to secure their survival - both now, and in the future. History ''This section will be redundant if you have read Old Vigrith's lore already. In the days of the Black Empire, the demon princes Mammon and Asmodee ruled the west of Vigrith, their demonic servants building their lords imposing citadels of dark iron. Spires of Darkness were erected above the capital cities of the Azmodian and Avarician empires to show their supremacy. When the Sin War was declared, the Aesir along with the Designate Sigryn, battled against the princes and defeated their cruel machinations. After imprisoning Asmodeus in Vigrith and Mammon in Faerun, Sigryn was buried in the Monument bearing her name, keeping eternal watch over both realms to ensure that the megademonic terrors underneath never again arose, never again to threaten the peace of Middle-Earth nor that of its denizens. Following the collapse of the Black Empire altogether, the trolls emerged as the dominant force on the planet, with the forest trolls founding the Arverni Empire in adjacent Faerun, near the illustrious and well-documented Everwood Forest, which was, back then, thought to be enchanted. This was not the case; the real 'enchanted forest' was the Midnight Glade, and it is this mix-up that changed the history of the yet young planet even from this point on, because not all trolls were part of the imperial gains just yet. The Undertrolls, a defected race troll thought to be influenced by the Princes of Hell, were driven out of every domain they settled in, ruthlessly exploited and hunted down by their stronger, "better-gened" brethren. Despondent, the undertrolls gave up hope and settled on the dangerous Hellfire Plateau, the site of demon prince Lucithel's citadel. However, rather than being corrupted, the magics of the plateau had coalesced into a well known as the Well of Wonders, and it transformed the undertrolls into an intelligent race known as smurfs. With the power of arcane magic behind them, the smurfs broke troll hegemony in the west and scattered their empire, culminating in the destruction of the Three Tusks' Dam. The smurfs took their turn at imperialism, ruling a magocratic empire for the next 6,000 years. The smurf High Caste were the upper class of the empire and favoured servitors of the crown. When Dan'Ariz ascended to the throne, he was enthralled by the magics of the Well of Wonders and instantly had it cordoned off to all non-High caste. The relentless drilling and subsequent imprudent usage of its magic by the High caste meant Middle-Earth showed up on the Marching Horde's radar, and within moments, Sargamon had found and made contact with the High caste, promising them unthinkable power if only they turned their worship away from mere nature and on to him. Agreeing to this precarious deal, the High caste turned their attention to building Sargamon a great portal connected to the well to allow him to enter the planet. Instead, an influx of demons flew out, slaughtering the smurfs. Disgusted by King Smurf's ignorance, the nobleman Lord Shen'Gan mobilised an opposition force to his rule, supported by Archmage Tiberian, his brother, Manius, and his lover, Manula. The nocturnal and druidic night elves, residing north-west of the aforementioned empire, lent their hands to the cause, calling upon their Wild Gods for support. The resistance fought hard, but the demons did not let up. Tiberian resolved that the well had to be destroyed to end the invasion, and Manius, horrified by the decision, nevertheless volunteered to carry the instruction to the main resistance force, not intending to fulfil his duty. Instead, seeing his opportunity to save his magic, Manius informed Dan'Ariz of Tiberian and Lord Shen'Gan's treachery. By the time the Resistance arrived at Smurf Palace, the High Caste awaited them, and the ensuing battle saw Manula struck down by Dan'Ariz as she attempted to sneak around him and attack the well from behind. Enraged, Tiberian summoned the last of his power and attacked Dan'Ariz, who fired back in turn, and the resultant clash of magic indirectly destroyed the Cerulean Plateau as the Well of Wonders imploded, sundering Vigrith. Manius had stolen several vials of water from the Well of Wonders and was hiding them from the other smurfs as not to allow them to find out the extent of his betrayal. When he arrived at the scene of the destruction, he came back bloodied and battered to fool Tiberian into thinking that he had been seriously injured trying to fight of the demons he gave advantage to. After that fiasco, the continent of New Vigrith faced renewed problems as the Anx'xi demons of Sathanas were becoming bellicose with the night elves. The night elves were able to section off the demonic blight with a series of overlapping walls cordoning off that section of the new continent, ending the War of New Vigrith rather abruptly. Meanwhile, the smurfs, having abolished their monarchy, settled into a quiet village by the east coast of the new continent, seeking peaceful lives after leading the world asunder. Tiberian became the First Patriarch (Papa Smurf) of his generation, and would lead the smurfs as their sole leader for the next several years. Trivia *Vigrith was inspired by Kalimdor in Warcraft, as it is the home of the night elves. **The difference is that in AoC, the night elves did not sunder the world: the smurfs did. The night elves were actually 100% druidic at this point and those in their society who did use arcane magic were frowned upon. **The night elves who disagreed with this conservatism either sailed east to found Quel'thalas, or fled to Alfheim and became twilight elves. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion locations Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Continents